Obsessed
by PullBieJoys137
Summary: Kyuhyun memiliki tidak hanya satu tapi begitu banyak rahasia yang mungkin secara perlahan akan menyakiti perasaan Sungmin. Tapi cinta terkadang lahir dari kesalahankan? Please come and read but don't forget to review. FF KYUMIN/GS/RATE-T/DLDR/JOYERS MERAPAT DONG!
1. Chapter 1

**Obsessed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin**

 **Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to God. But this story is mine**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Plagiat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berjalan acuh melewati koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelasnya. Pagi itu, seperti biasa sekolah menjadi sangat ramai dengan jeritan begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di pelataran parkir. Dengan earphone yang sengaja ia sumpalkan di telinganya, ia mengacuhkan semua gadis yang masih meneriakkan namanya di sepanjang jalan.

Tadinya ia sudah memantapkan hatinya akan mengikuti kelas hari ini, tapi saat membelokkan langkah menuju ruang loker, ia tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang menggairahkan di depan sana. Seketika seringai licik tersungging di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, dengan santai ia mendekati mangsanya yang masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Dasar sial!" Kyuhyun terseyum miring mendengar mangsanya mengumpat. Sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan sepatunya tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Tapi, posisinya saat ini. Gadis itu mungkin tidak sadar bahwa dengan menungging seperti itu bisa membangunkan serigala yang lapar. Dan Kyuhyun tidak keberatan untuk memerintahkan kedua matanya menyusuri setiap lekuk menggoda itu.

"Hai, Vic. Ada masalah?"

DEG!

Gadis itu seketika menegang. Masih dengan posisi menggodanya. Ia bukan tidak tahu suara itu. Namja paling diincar di sekolah.

"K-kyuhyun?" Dengan perlahan ia berdiri, berniat untuk berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya. Dengan cepat ia menjebak tubuh Victoria dalam kungkungannya. Ia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dengan kepala yang ia susupkan di perpotongan lehernya, menyesap aromanya dan sesekali menjilat kulit putihnya.

"Akh…" Victoria mendesah saat Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan pemuda itu perlahan bergeser menyusuri tubuh atasnya. Seketika ia merinding.

"Kyuh… Hmph!" Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman liar yang panas.

.

.

.

"Hmph… Ahh…"

SRET!

Victoria dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh sedikit darinya. Ia butuh bernafas meski ia merasa tidak rela jika sentuhan tubuh mereka menrenggang. Victoria menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan tenang memangku dirinya di balik kemudi mobil. Setengah jam yang lalu mereka pindah dari ruang loker ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun entah bagaimana caranya.

Victoria menggigit bibirnya,tersipu-sipu saat Kyuhyun menatapnya bergairah seakan memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tapi Victoria masih bisa berpikir, ia ingat mereka masih ada di wilayah sekolah dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang mungkin saja memergoki kegiatan mereka, maka dengan pelan ia menggeleng.

"A-aku bisa menemanimu kapanpun kau mau, Kyu. Tapi tidak di sekolah." Tolaknya halus yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan moodnya. Tanpa berucap apapun ia menggerakkan kepalanya mengusir Victoria keluar dari mobil yang dengan terpaksa dituruti gadis itu karena ketakutan.

"Shit!" Kyuhyun memukul setir mobil di depannya dengan kesal sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sial sekali rasanya bertemu dengan gadis munafik seperti itu dan harus berakhir setengah jalan seperti ini. Hancur sudah niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas setelah mencicipi primadona seantero sekolah itu.

Drrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar dari dalam saku, dengan setengah malas Kyuhyun merogohnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya pagi itu.

 _Manager Park._

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Hmm?"

'Ah! Tuan Cho, untung saja kau mengangkat dengan cepat. Saya baru akan—

"Langsung saja ke intinya."

'Eh? N-ne. B-begini tuan, ini tentang laopran yang anda minta. A-aku sudah—'

"Kirim saja ke emailku."

PIP.

Tanpa membiarkan Manager Park menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungan dan melemparkan ponselnya ke dashboard. Tak lama kemudian ponsel itu kembali bergetar pendek menandakan ada email yang masuk.

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling parkiran dengan malas. Sudah sepi berhubung jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Kyuhyun baru akan berpikir untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana sebelum sesuatu mengubah keputusannya.

Itu sangat cantik dan sayang jika diabaikan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak rela mengedipkan matanya, tidak jika itu membuatnya kehilangan momen untuk menikmati pemandangan indah di depan sana. Sebuah seringai jahat tanpa diundang muncul di satu sudut bibirnya. Ia pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang menguntungkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju lobby sekolah, ia terlihat kesulitan dengan membawa setumpuk buku di kedua tangannya. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya karena tidak ada lagi siswa yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

"Aigoo! Aku pasti akan diusir dari kelas karena terlambat. Bagaimana ini?" Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis, hari ini ada ulangan dengan salah satu guru kejam di sekolahnya tapi tadi ia malah terlambat bangun dan sekarang ia harus mengembalikan dulu semua buku ini ke perpustakaan sebelum masa peminjamannya habis 30 menit lagi dan ia diharuskan membayar denda sementara ia tidak memiliki uang satu sen pun.

BRUK!

"A-ah! Hiks!" Sungmin jatuh terduduk setelah tanpa sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri. ia menatap nanar buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan di lantai lobby. Sial sekali. Ia lantas mencoba untuk kembali berdiri dan mengumpulkan lagi buku-bukunya, namun belum berapa lama ia kembali jatuh dan merintih kesakitan karena merasakan sakit di pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"A-akh!"

"Nan gwenchana?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya. Sungmin lantas mendongak dan tertegun ketika bersitatap dengan sepasang obsidian tajam di depannya. Mendadak Sungmin merasa gugup dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"G-gwenchannayo, s-sunbae." Sungmin perlahan menyambut uluran tangan orang asing di depannya dan mencoba untuk kembali berdiri, namun salahkan kakinya yang masih sakit ia kembali jatuh namun untungnya kali ini ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya hingga menjadi setengah melayang di udara.

"Sepertinya kau terkilir. Biarkan aku melihatnya."

Deg!

Sungmin merasa sesuatu seperti menyengatnya ketika tangan besar nan hangat itu menyentuh pergelangan kakinya dan ia sadar pipinya mulai terasa panas.

"Biar kubawa kau ke unit kesehatan."

"E-eh! T-tidak perlu, sunbae." Sungmin mencoba untuk menahan pergerakan tangan orang asing itu yang berniat untuk merengkuhnya di kedua tangan. Namun tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan padanya cukup untuk membuat ia terdiam hingga akhirnya memilih untuk pasrah berada dalam gendongan orang asing itu dan bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah meronanya.

Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan, tapi jarak antara lobby dengan unit kesehatan yang jauh berhasil memberikan Sungmin kesempatan untuk bisa lebih lama mendengarkan irama detak jantung yang sangat tenang dari orang asing itu. Ia begitu menikmati setiap detakannya hingga tanpa sadar jatuh terlelap dan mendapat seulas senyum tipis dari orang yang masih setia menggendongnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok mungil yang terlelap di atas ranjang unit kesehatan tepat di depannya. Begitu terpesona dengan halusnya kulit putih itu dan merahnya bibir mungil berbentuk unik di sana. Ia ingin menyentuhnya barang sejenak tapi ia ingat ia memiliki masalah dengan pengendalian diri, maka ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Eunghhh…" Kyuhyun terkesiap dari lamunannya ketika gadis yang meraih seluruh atensinya dalam diam itu melenguh. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan terjaga dari tidurnya. Dan Kyuhyun bersedia sabar untuk melihat lagi dua bola mata rubah itu menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Uhh! Dimana aku?" Sungmin menatap bingung langit-langit serba putih di atasnya. Seperti tidak asing, tapi—

"Kau sudah bangun?"

DEG!

Sungmin menoleh cepat dan langsung melebarkan matanya begitu melihat orang asing yang tadi membantunya masih ada di sana bahkan sekarang sedang tersenyum lucu melihatnya.

"S-sunbae? S-sunbae masih di sini?" Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu dan Sungmin sepertinya sadar ia melayangkan pertanyaan yang salah hingga dengan terburu-buru ia memaksa bangun dari pembaringannya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan heboh tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"M-maksudku b-bukan begitu, sunbae. Eh, aduh… Tapi bukankah pelajaran sedang berlangsung sekarang dan kalau sunbae masih di sini bukankah itu artinya sunbae sudah melewatkan beberapa mata pelajaran dan astaga berapa lama aku tertidur?!" Sungmin gelagapan mencari jam dinding karena sepertinya ia lupa kalau di pergelangan tangannya juga ada jam. Lalu begitu menemukan jam yang dicarinya, ia terkejut karena jarum pendeknya sudah ada di angka sepuluh.

"Dua jam." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai, tidak terlihat sedikitpun beban di wajahnya. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang matanya sudah dipenuhi air dan pasti akan tumpah sebentar lagi.

"A-aku melewatkan ulanganku… Hiks!" Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Tak sedetikpun Kyuhyun lewatkan untuk memperhatikan setiap tingkah polah gadis itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Dengan lembut ia menempatkan tangan kanannya di pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah menghubungi seongsaenim dan dia mengijinkamu istirahat karena sakit." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin kembali dibuat terkejut. Orang di depannya ini, yang ia bahkan belum tahu namanya sudah berkali-kali menolongnya dalam jangka waktu dua jam belakangan. Sungmin balas tersenyum.

"G-gomawo, sunbae."

"Tidak masalah. Ah! Sejak tadi kita belum sempat berkenalan, anniya? Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang dengan cepat disambut oleh Sungmin.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Dan saat itulah Sungmin akhirnya menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun ternyata adalah sunbaenya dari Senior High School sedangkan ia masih duduk di bangku Junior tanpa pernah tahu alasan mengapa saat itu Kyuhyun bisa ada di wilayah sekolahnya.

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Hehe buat cerita baru lagi padahal utang masih banyak. tapi tangan gatel pengen ngepost dan aku mau tau tanggapan kalian tentang ff ini. ff ini lahir beberapa jam yang lalu setelah aku puas ngubek-ngubek kyumin moment di youtub untuk mengobati rasa kangenku dan akhirnya jadilah ff nista ini hehehe...

Aku tunggu reviewannya ya! Ini ff harus dilanjut atau mau dihapus aja. dan buat ff yang lain pasti dilanjut sampai end.

tengKYU!

SarangMIn!


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsessed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt**

 **Rate: T**

 **Maincast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin**

 **Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to God. But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No plagiat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJoy**

.

.

.

Satu minggu sejak kejadian di lobby waktu itu, Sungmin tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Seakan semuanya tidak pernah terjadi, Sungmin berpikir Kyuhyun mungkin sudah melupakan dirinya, lagipula mana mungkin Kyuhyun sudi untuk mengingatnya yang saat itu hanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Sungmin memukul kepalanya dengan pena.

"Pabboya!" Gerutunya.

Mencoba untuk kembali berkonsentrasi, Sungmin mulai mencatat dan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan seongsaenim di depan kelas. Sudah cukup ia dibuat kerepotan karena harus mengikuti ujian susulan kemarin dan ia tidak mau membuat kesalahan lain lagi kali ini.

"Untuk soal latihan, silahkan kerjakan halaman 210 dalam waktu satu jam." Seongsaenim mengakhiri penjelasannya dan memberi waktu untuk mengerjakan kumpulan soal. Sungmin mengangguk dan lantas mencari halaman yang diperintahkan. Setelahnya ia mulai larut dalam pengerjaan soal-soal yang akhirnya membuat ia tidak menyadari sesuatu di atap gedung yang berseberangan dengan kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan kaki bersilang di bongkahan beton sisa bangunan yang tergeletak di atap gedung sekolahnya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus pada satu titik di depan sana, titik yang memperlihatkan suasana dalam kelas yang terlihat jelas melalui kaca transparannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, melainkan seorang gadis dengan rambut kuncir kudanya yang kebetulan saat itu sedang duduk di dekat jendela.

Wajahnya yang cantik. Kulitnya yang putih. Bibirnya yang merona dan ditambah dengan sepasang bola mata rubah yang bulat dan besar cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Semuanya mendadak menjadi terasa dingin dan Kyuhyun membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk mencairkan dirinya.

"I got you." Bisiknya pada angin.

.

.

.

"Hmm… hmm… hmm~~" Sungmin berjalan riang melewati koridor seraya bersenandung. Rencananya hari ini ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan lagi dan meminjam buku. Biasanya ia akan meminjam di pagi hari sebelum kelas dimulai, tapi ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat kesalahan seperti kemarin lagi karena itu mulai hari ini ia akan meminjam buku di sore hari setelah pulang sekolah.

KRIEET!

Sungmin membuka pintu perpustakaan yang terbuat dari kayu dengan perlahan menghindari bunyi decitannya yang memekakan telinga. Kepalanya menyembul terlebih dahulu kemudian tubuh mungilnya hingga akhirnya ia kembali menutup pintu dengan sangat-sangat hati-hati.

Tepat di sebelah kanan pintu masuk, wanita paruh baya galak penjaga perpustakaan senantiasa duduk dengan tegap sambil memperhatikan setiap gerak langkah Sungmin, membuatnya merasa risih dan sedikit takut. Sungmin lantas tersenyum kikuk ketika matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata si penjaga perpustakaan. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia segera melarikan diri, berjalan cepat memasuki lorong deretan-deretan buku untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari si wanita paruh baya.

"Kenapa dia selalu menatapku seperti itu? Aku kan Cuma mau meminjam buku." Gerutu Sungmin tidak suka. Tapi ya sudah, abaikan sajalah dia.

"Hmm… hmm… hmm~~" Sambil kembali bersenandung pelan, Sungmin terlihat sangat menekuni kegiatan berburu bukunya. Ia dengan serius membaca satu persatu judul buku di deretan yang ia kira adalah tempat buku yang diincarnya diletakkan.

DUK!

Ia begitu terfokus hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak orang yang sedang jongkok mencari buku di deretan paling bawah. Sungmin terdiam sesaat lalu membungkuk berkali-kali untuk minta maaf.

"Ah! Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Katanya pelan. Ia terus membungkuk sampai orang yang ia tabrak itu berdiri dan menatap penuh minat padanya.

"Sungmin?"

DEG!

Seketika tubuh Sungmin menegang, ia ingat suara itu lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum miring.

"S-sunbae?" Gagap Sungmin yang dengan segera mengundang kekehan dari Kyuhyun. Dan keterkejutannya belum berakhir saat tangan Kyuhyun mendarat mulus di pucuk kepalanya dan memberinya tepukan-tepukan lembut yang nyaman.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku, huh? Baguslah." Jika senyuman bisa menghanyutkan seseorang, maka Sungmin rela menghanyutkan dirinya sendiri detik itu juga dalam senyum maut Kyuhyun. Ah! pemuda itu adalah racun, dadanya sakit karena jantungnya berdentum-dentum sangat kasar dan juga cepat.

"Oh! Tadi kau ingin mencari buku kan? Hmm… Buku apa yang kau cari?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memperhatikan satu persatu buku di dekatnya, ia terus melihat-lihat sampai Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"S-studi sosial…"

Gotcha!

Mendapatkan jawabannya, Kyuhyun lantas meraih sebuah buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi di deretan atas yang tidak akan mungkin bisa dicapai oleh Sungmin berhubung tinggi badannya yang yahh sedikit mungil.

"Buku yang kau cari?" Kyuhyun mengangsurkan buku yang diambilnya kepada Sungmin. Gadis itu sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian menerimanya dengan kikuk.

"Gomawo, sunbae." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kau hanya mencari buku itu? Mau meminjamnya sekarang?"

"Nde…" Sungmin menyisipkan anak rambutnya yang lepas dari kunciran dan saat ia melakukan itu, tidak sedetikpun Kyuhyun berniat untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari leher putih menggoda milik Sungmin yang terekspos karena rambutnya diikat cukup tinggi. Ia bahkan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kajja! Akan kuantar kau pulang."

GREP!

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari gadis belia itu, Kyuhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawa ia ke meja penjaga perpustakaan untuk mendaftarkan terlebih dahulu buku yang akan dipinjamnya. Kyuhyun cukup kehilangan kesabarannya melihat kinerja wanita paruh baya yang menurutnya sangat lamban itu. Untunglah sebelum ia lepas kendali dan menggebrak meja atau bahkan dengan nekad mencumbui Sungmin di sana, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan buku Sungmin lengkap dengan kartu perpustakaannya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Sungmin dengan susah payah mengikuti langkah panjang-panjang Kyuhyun. Ia sangat kepayahan, bahkan untuk menyeimbangkan langkah mereka saja ia harus setengah berlari belum lagi mereka harus berjalan keluar dari wilayah Junior High School yang gerbangnya masih jauh dari lobby dan kemudian melanjutkan langkah lagi menuju pelataran parkir Senior High School.

"S-sunbae, pelan-pelan…" Butuh keberanian yang besar bagi Sungmin untuk bisa mengatakan kalimat itu pada Kyuhyun meskipun suaranya hanya terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan burung. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun menjadi seterburu-buru ini tapi untunglah pemuda itu tampaknya sedikit luluh terbukti dengan berkurangnya sedikit kecepatan berjalan mereka. Sungmin menghela nafas.

"S-sunbae, sebenarnya sunbae tidak perlu mengantarku. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri seperti biasa…"

CTAK!

"Masuk." Suaranya begitu dingin dan perkataannya begitu mutlak. Sungmin menatap takut-takut pada Kyuhyun, rasanya ia ingin menggelengkan kepala saja dan kabur tapi tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang terpaut dengan matanya terasa membekukan.

"S-ssunbae—

"Masuk, Ming."

.

.

.

"Jadi, dimana alamat rumahmu?"

Setelah cukup lama berkendara dan hanya berputar-putar dalam diam, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara dan bertanya pada Sungmin yang duduk dengan tegang di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tidak berani bersuara bahkan menoleh sejak masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya tadi tidak jauh dari sekolah, sunbae. Lagipula aku harus bekerja dulu…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat sadar Kyuhyun tengah melihat ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi tatapan tajamlah yang dilayangkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Kau bekerja?" Kyuhyun bertanya hanya untuk memastikan dan Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kyuhyun terlihat mengetatkan rahangnya, tidak sampai menimbulkan bunyi gemelatuk tapi pemandangan itu cukup untuk menjelaskan keadaan emosi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kemana orang tuamu?"

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin seperti dihantam oleh benda keras. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia sudah berkali-kali berusaha menghindari topik ini, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun malah bertanya dan mengingatkan kembali dirinya akan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit saat ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Eomma dan appaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan…"

CKIITT!

Kyuhyun merem mobil mendadak, membuat Sungmin yang tidak siap hampir menghantam dashboard di depannya. Sungmin mungkin terkejut atas insiden itu, tapi Kyuhyun jauh lebih terkejut begitu mendengar pengakuan menyedihkan dari bibir mungil itu.

SRET!

Tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan sepenuh hati hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan ketulusannya meski terkejut dan berakhir dengan ia yang menitikkan air mata hingga menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maaf…"

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"

"Sssttt…" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pelan punggung Sungmin, berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang. Sekarang gadis itu bahkan terlihat lebih rapuh dari biasanya. Mungkin kematian kedua orang tuanya sudah menjadi trauma yang dalam baginya.

Cukup lama keduanya berada dalam posisi seperti itu, terlebih Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Sungmin ternyata sudah terlelap setelah lelah menangis. Dibenarkannya posisi gadis itu ke tempat duduknya dan mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi pucatnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian kembali mengemudikan mobilnya, membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju ke sebuah apartment mewah di pusat kota.

BRUUMM!

Sebelum memasuki basement tempat parkir mobil, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Sungmin untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya dan sesuai perkiraan, gadis itu masih terlelap dengan sangat tenang seakan dunia di dalam sana lebih menyenangkan dibanding dunia yang fana ini.

CKITT!

Mendapatkan posisi parkir strategisnya, Kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem dengan hati-hati takut membuat Sungmin kaget dan terlonjak seperti tadi. Ia keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu kemudian menghampiri Sungmin melalui pintu satunya lalu bergerak mengangkat gadis itu di kedua tangannya ala bridal, berjalan dengan santai menuju lift yang tersedia tidak jauh dari mobilnya dan menekan angka 35.

TING!

Tidak sampai lima menit, pintu lift sudah terbuka dan di atasnya tertulis angka 35. Kyuhyun keluar masih dengan menggendong Sungmin dan berjalan ke arah kanan lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 137. Kyuhyun membuka dompet kunci mobilnya memperlihatkan sebuah kartu akses lalu menempelkannya di kunci otomatis di sebelah pintu.

KREK!

Begitu pintu terbuka, tanpa melepaskan terlebih dahulu sepatunya, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju satu-satunya kamar di apartment itu yang luasnya mungkin melebihi luas tiga kamar di flat sewaan Sungmin yang digabung menjadi satu. Ia lantas duduk di pinggir ranjang begitu ia selesai membenahi posisi tidur Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan apapun, bahkan ia tidak berniat untuk mengusik tentramnya tidur gadis itu, ia hanya mungkin sedang sibuk untuk merekam setiap sisi diri Sungmin dan menyimpannya dengan baik dalam ingatannya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memuja betapa cantiknya gadis itu dari segala sisi. Wajahnya, tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi dan sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk, jemari tangannya yang menggemaskan, bola matanya, hidung bangirnya yang mungil, dan jangan lupakan dua belah bibir merah shape m miliknya yang selalu memanggil Kyuhyun untuk mencicipinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dengan cepat, ia harus berhenti memikirkan setiap bagian dari diri Sungmin yang sangat ingin ia miliki sebelum ia menjadi gila dan berakhir dengan melukai Sungmin saat itu juga. Serigala lapar dalam dirinya harus disembunyikan.

"Hahh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengalihkan pandangannya, ia beranjang dari sisi ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, saat di kamar ia sempat melirik jam dan sekarang sudah cukup sore jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan malam nanti.

Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu laci kitchen setnya dan hanya menemukan lebih dari sepuluh bungkus ramen dan juga selusin telur di dalam kulkas, satu kotak besar susu instan serta beraneka macam minuman bersoda. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas, isi kulkasnya memang tidak pernah benar.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak pernah memasak untuk orang lain sebelumnya, tapi kali ini aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri." Kyuhyun itu tidak berbakat dalam memasak, ia mungkin jenius dalam segala hal namun untuk urusannya dengan kompor, ia hanya bisa mengolah ramen instan dan membuat omelet sederhana karena itulah di dalam kulkasnya hanya ada selusin telur dan berbotol-botol minuman, ah jangan lupakan kitchen setnya yang akan penuh dengan bungkusan ramen setiap awal bulan.

CREESS!

Kyuhyun mengisi pancinya dengan air dan meletakkannya di atas kompor yang sudah dihidupkan. Pertama-tama ia harus merebus air sampai mendidih lalu memasukkan mienya dan menungguinya hingga mienya berubah menjadi kenyal. Di mangkuk lain ia menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya, menuangkan air rebusan bersih secukupnya lalu memasukkan ramen yang sudah matang ke dalamnya, tidak lupa ia juga memecahkan telur di atasnya.

"Cha!" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis melihat hasil karyanya. Ia memasak semua itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan ia berharap Sungmin suka meskipun yang ia berikan hanya semangkuk ramen.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Sungmin, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening begitu membaca id caller si penelepon. Setengah tak ikhlas ia menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeobosseo?"

'Tuan, saya sudah mengirimkan informasi yang ada minta melalui email.' Kyuhyun merenggangkan lehernya yang terasa tegang kemudian berdehem.

"Kerja bagus."

PIP.

Kyuhyun langsung memeriksa ponselnya setelah mematikan telepon. Benar saja ada beberapa email yang masuk dan satu di antaranya merupakan email dengan nama pengirim yang sama dengan yang baru saja menghubunginya. Ia membuka email itu dan membaca isinya dengan teliti, setelah puas dengan apa yang dibacanya Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana.

.

.

.

"Eungghh…" Sungmin menggeliat pelan, ia mencoba untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku, tidurnya nyenyak sekali dan rasanya ia tidak ingin bangun sebelum kemudian merasa kedinginan tiba-tiba. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya masih dengan mata tertutup, seingatnya ia tidak memiliki kipas ataupun ac di flat buluknya bahkan setiap tidur ia harus selalu menderita karena kepanasan, tapi kenapa sekarang kamarnya menjadi sejuk sekali?

"Ahhh…" Desahnya tidak mau berpikir.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?"

DEG!

Seketika kedua mata Sungmin terbuka dengan sendirinya begitu mendengar suara yang tidak asing dan jaraknya terdengan sangat dekat. Perlahan-lahan, barulah Sungmin sadar kalau langit-langit kamarnya berbeda dengan langit-langit kamar yang ia lihat sekarang ini, tangannya juga otomatis bergerak mengusap kasur, ahhh lembut sekali dan ia ingat kalau kasurnya sangat keras dan kasar, ia juga tidak punya kamar yang luas dan penuh dengan furniture mewah seperti ini. Pasti ini…

"Ming? Gwenchanna?"

SRET!

Sungmin menoleh dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun yang menungguinya di dekat pintu terkejut dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Sungmin meringis dan wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Sunbae?" Panggilnya memastikan apa yang sedang dilihatnya dan Kyuhyun merespon dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin mendadak bertingkah aneh seperti itu, tapi tak apa ia tetap suka semua ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu.

"Sunbae, dimana aku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menjelajahkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Di apartmentku."

JDER!

Sungmin memasang wajah syok yang membuat tawa Kyuhyun seketika meledak.

"Sungmin, mengapa kau begitu terkejut? Hahaha! Ekspresimu lucu sekali, Ming." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk menghentikan tawanya. Gadis itu akan membuatnya mati konyol jika ia tetap berekspresi seperti itu.

"T-tapi, sunbae, a-aku harus bekerja. Ahhh… Jam berapa ini?" Sungmin jelalatan mencari jam di kamar Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi ia lupa kalau di pergelangan tangannya sendiri ada jam. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan dan semakin bahagia ketika Sungmin berekspresi seperti ingin menangis begitu menemukan jamnya.

"Shift kerjaku sudah habis…" Gadis itu bergumam pelan, tampak sangat sedih mengetahui ia sudah terlanjur bolos bekerja. Kali ini setets air mata jatuh tepat di punggung tangannya yang tergeletak pasrah di pangkuannya. Sudah cukup! Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa melihat yang lebih dari itu. Sudah cukup ia melihat Sungmin menangis sedih di pelukannya siang tadi dan ia tidak ingin lagi melihat air mata yang lebih banyak dari itu.

GREP!

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa…" Sungmin diam saja dipeluk Kyuhyun seperti itu. Rasanya nyaman tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin, apanya yang akan baik-baik saja? Gajinya akan dipotong kali ini dan ia terancam tidak bisa membayar uang sewa flat kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Aku pasti akan dipecat, sunbae. Minimarket itu adalah satu-satunya mata pencaharianku dan aku sudah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan selama bekerja di sana dan kali ini aku tidak akan selamat."

PUK! PUK! PUK!

"Lalu aku tidak akan bisa bayar sewa flat lalu aku akan diusir lalu aku akan menjadi gelandangan lalu aku akan putus sekolah la—

"Ssttt! Berhenti bicara omong kosong. Kau bisa tinggal denganku, aku yang akan membiayai hidupmu. Tidak perlu takut, ada aku."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"S-sunbae?" Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya. Dan pemuda itu hanya mengangkat naik satu alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan bahu terangkat. Mata Sungmin berkedip cepat dan bibirnya membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"T-tapi—

"Tinggal lah di sini, Ming. Tinggal lah bersamaku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dilanjut dong! Yang minta cuma dikit tapi. tambahin lagi dong reviewnya, ntar kalo reviewnya banyak, semua ff yang aku telantarin bakal di update wkwkwk. Ayodongg! masa ngeriview doang males sih, yang baca banyak lohhh...

Don't be sider, okayy...

SarangKyu^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsessed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt**

 **Rate: T**

 **Maincast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin**

 **Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to God, But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chap**

Sungmin jelalatan mencari jam di kamar Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi ia lupa kalau di pergelangan tangannya sendiri ada jam. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan dan semakin bahagia ketika Sungmin berekspresi seperti ingin menangis begitu menemukan jamnya.

"Shift kerjaku sudah habis…" Gadis itu bergumam pelan, tampak sangat sedih mengetahui ia sudah terlanjur bolos bekerja. Kali ini setets air mata jatuh tepat di punggung tangannya yang tergeletak pasrah di pangkuannya. Sudah cukup! Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa melihat yang lebih dari itu. Sudah cukup ia melihat Sungmin menangis sedih di pelukannya siang tadi dan ia tidak ingin lagi melihat air mata yang lebih banyak dari itu.

GREP!

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa…" Sungmin diam saja dipeluk Kyuhyun seperti itu. Rasanya nyaman tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin, apanya yang akan baik-baik saja? Gajinya akan dipotong kali ini dan ia terancam tidak bisa membayar uang sewa flat.

"Aku pasti akan dipecat, sunbae. Minimarket itu adalah satu-satunya mata pencaharianku dan aku sudah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan selama bekerja di sana dan kali ini aku tidak akan selamat."

PUK! PUK! PUK!

"Lalu aku tidak akan bisa bayar sewa flat lalu aku akan diusir lalu aku akan menjadi gelandangan lalu aku akan putus sekolah la—

"Ssttt! Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Tinggal saja di sini bersamaku."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"S-sunbae?" Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya. Dan pemuda itu hanya mengangkat naik satu alisnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan bahu terangkat. Mata Sungmin berkedip cepat dan bibirnya membuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"T-tapi—

"Tinggal lah di sini. Tinggal bersamaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kebimbangan di mata Sungmin. Ia yakin bocah SMP itu pasti terkejut dengan perkataannya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

"A-anniyo, s-sunbae—

"Ck! Kajja! Kajja! Lebih baik sekarang kita makan, aku sudah memasak ramen untuk kita berdua." Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sungmin, membawanya ke dapur dan memintanya duduk di depan meja makan.

"Cha! Makanlah yang banyak." Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka penutup panic ramennya dan seketika uap panas mengepul di atas meja. Ahhh… Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Ini pertama kalinya dia membawa dan melayani orang asing di apartmentnya. Membuatkan makanan bahkan membiarkan orang asing itu tidur di ranjangnya, ahh sungguh Sungmin adalah yang pertama.

"Eum! Sunbae…" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Satu alisnya terangkat melihat gadis itu hanya menunduk dengan bibir yang dipoutkan lucu. Seketika Kyuhyun merasa susah sekali untuk berkonsentrasi dan tidak mengkhayalkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Ne?" balasnya.

"Gomawoyo! Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan sunbae..." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya perlahan tapi masih tidak berani menatap langsung pada mata Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu berdecih kemudian terkekeh. Gadis ini terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Gwenchanna. Sudah lah! Lupakan dan habiskan makananmu, arraseo." Kyuhyun menyentil pelan kening Sungmin dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum ceria yang sialnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ehm! Arraseo!"

Sungmin memakan makanannya dengan lahap, dia sukses menjadi tontonan seru untuk Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang polos itu pasti bisa membius siapapun yang melihatnya, beruntunglah baru Kyuhyun yang menemukan bocah itu.

"Ahhh! Ini enak sekali, sunbae!"

"Hmm! Kalau begitu habiskan semuanya, ne."

"Jinjja? Arraseo!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil bertopang dagu. Jika Changmin melihatnya seperti ini, dia pasti akan dikira kesurupan. Ini seperti bukan dirinya saja. Dia mana pernah menunggui mangsanya sampai selesai makan, yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini adalah langsung menyerang begitu si pihak wanita mulai menjilat bibirnya beberapa detik setelah bertemu dengannya.

'Heol! Aku pasti sudah gila karena menyamakan bocah ini dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana.' Kyuhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan Sungmin yang sudah selesai makan dan sekarang tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Sunbae? Sunbae, gwenchanna?" Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun, mencoba untuk membawanya kembali ke alam sadar, namun gagal. Sungmin mencoba mengibaskan tangannya sekali lagi dan menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Ah! Kau sudah selesai? Changkkaman ne, aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti dulu untukmu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Rencananya dia akan mencari baju untuk diberikan pada Sungmin, tapi ketika membuka lemari pakaiannya, kebingungan menyergap. Rasanya aneh saat ia harus memberikan pakaian ganti pada seorang gadis, dimana sebelumnya saat ia bertemu dengan wanita manapun, mereka sama sekali tidak membutuhkan itu.

Kyuhyun mengamati satu persatu pakaian yang bergelantungan di dalam lemarinya, ada begitu banyak pakaian dan pilihan Kyuhyun jatuh pada sebuah sweater besar berwarna coklat di sudut lemari. Itu sweater favoritnya dan ia ingin melihat bagaimana saat Sungmin memakai barang kesukaannya itu.

Dengan menyeringai Kyuhyun meraih sweaternya dan kembali ke dapur. Sesampainya di sana dia melihat Sungmin baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan tersenyum dengan menggemaskan kepadanya.

"Apa itu baju ganti untukku?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun melirik sweaternya dan mengangguk.

"Ne. Mandilah dulu, handuknya ada di dalam cabinet di sebelah cermin. Kalau kau butuh jubah mandi, itu juga ada di sana." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sweaternya dan diterima oleh Sungmin dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo…" Katanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang sambil membaca buku ketika Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun di sana. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin berdiam diri sampai Sungmin menyadari eksistensinya, tapi penampilan bocah lugu dengan sweater kebesaran itu membuat adrenalinnya melonjak dengan sangat brutal hingga ia kewalahan untuk menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berdehem saja, mengkode agar Sungmin tahu ia ada di sana. Dan berhasil ketika gadis itu menoleh cepat dan menatapnya terkejut.

Sial! Kesalahan!

'Arghh! God Damn it! Kenapa setetes air yang lewat di leher bisa membuat seseorang menjadi begitu seksi! Holly shit!' Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi di dalam pikirannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepala berkali-kali hingga berdarah ke tembok.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kyuhyun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan mengumpat sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak boleh terlihat mesum di depan Sungmin atau gadis itu akan ketakutan nanti. Kyuhyun menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Ini salahnya, ini kesalahannya karena sudah dengan bodohnya menawarkan tumpangan pada bocah itu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

"Sunbae, gwenchanna?" Kyuhyun membuka mata dan melihat Sungmin berada tepat di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, sialnya matanya tidak sengaja melihat kaki Sungmin, dimana sweater yang dia gunakan tersingkap sedikit karena posisinya sedang duduk dan saat itu juga keringat sebesar biji jangung kembali keluar di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Ehm! Aku akan ke dapur sebentar." Kyuhyun mengusap dahinya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih memperhatikannya sambil mengangguk.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kejahatan dan sepertinya dia butuh satu botol penuh air dingin untuk menghilangkan rasa panas dari tubuh dan juga otaknya.

"Kalau perlu bekukan saja aku di kutub utara." Gerutunya. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Sungmin, ia sudah kehilangan banyak sekali kendali dirinya tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sebenarnya ia sangatlah tangguh karena masih bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini untuk tidak menyerang anak itu. Mungkin alasannya adalah karena Sungmin masih sangat belia, selama ini ia juga hanya berhubungan dengan yang seumuran atau sedikit lebih tua, yah setidaknya usia yang pantas untuk dijadikan mangsa, tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi sepertinya bukan hanya karena umurnya, tapi… Tapi apa?

"Ah! Molla! Molla!"

SRAK!

Kyuhyun membuka kulkas dan meraih sebotol air dingin, meneguknya sampai habis dan membuang botolnya ke tempat sampah. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar. Selain air dingin, dia juga butuh tidur untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang baru saja disiram air es.

CEKLEK!

Menarik knop pintu dengan pelan, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengejutkan Sungmin. Tapi baru satu langkah ia menginjak lantai kamar tidurnya, pemandangan di depan sana sudah berhasil menggelitik hatinya. Hei! Dia tidak pergi ke dapur lebih dari 10 menit, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya, bahkan gadis itu mungkin lupa kalau rambutnya belum kering benar.

"Harus ku apakan kau, huh?" Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, berjalan menuju ranjang dan mendekati Sungmin yang tertidur dalam posisi setengah duduk. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh seringan kapas itu untuk memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, memberikannya posisi tidur paling nyaman dan menyampirkan selimut hingga batas dada untuk menghalau dingin. Masih belum puas, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju meja dengan laci di bawahnya, mengambil sebuah hair dryer lalu kembali lagi ke sisi Sungmin. Setelah menyambungkannya dengan stop kontak, Kyuhyun mulai mengeringkan rambut Sungmin dengan telaten. Rambutnya panjang dan aromanya sama dengan dia. Kyuhyun suka.

CTAK!

Setelah yakin rambut Sungmin sudah cukup kering, Kyuhyun meletakkan hair dryernya di atas nakas tapi ia tidak langsung beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur itu. Ia terlihat menikmati memandang wajah Sungmin yang polos saat tidur. Kyuhyun terkekeh mengingat ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya ia melihat gadis itu terlelap saat bersamanya.

"Apa aku ini obat tidur untuknya?" gumamnya heran. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendaratkan tangan kirinya di wajah Sungmin, menelusuri pahatan sempurna itu dengan hati-hati. Kulitnya halus dan tanpa cela, Kyuhyun berpikir apakah bocah itu sudah puber atau belum melihat sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda jerawat ataupun bekasnya di sana.

"Cantik sekali. Sungmin-ah, boleh aku memintanya untuk kujadikan pajangan di dinding rumahku?" Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan tapi ia tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan seringai mengerikan dan jangan lupakan tatapan anehnya yang tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Arrasseo. Kau boleh ambil tempat tidurku untuk malam ini." Katanya mengakhiri kegiatannya memperhatikan Sungmin malam itu sebelum berlalu keluar kamar untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's too short, right? Hehehe... Mianhe. Terlalu lama hiatus jadinya lupa cara nulis...**

 **Semoga masih ada yang ingat sama cerita ini :)**

 **Oh, iya. thanks to all my readers and my reviewers. Semangat dari kalian mengalihkan duniaku eh! hehehe**

 **Please jangan kapok-kapok review dan baca ya...**

 **Saranghae^.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obsessed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt**

 **Rate: T**

 **Maincast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin**

 **Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to God, but this story is mine.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Sinar matahari pagi menyambutnya dan Sungmin disuguhkan dengan aroma lezat telur dadar dari arah dapur. Kepalanya sedikit pening tapi dia yakin bisa menahannya.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung, Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat sibuk di dapur dengan apron berwarna biru gelap menggantung di tubuh tingginya. Sungmin memandangnya dari belakang dengan tersipu.

'Aigoo… Kenapa aku malah mengkhayalkan yang bukan-bukan!' Batinnya sambil mengetuk pelan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit ragu untuk mendekat tapi dia merasa tidak enak juga kalau namja itu harus repot-repot mengurusnya.

"S-Sunbae…" Sungmin memanggil dengan suara pelan tapi cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu nyenyak sekali jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu." Sungmin tersenyum malu. Dia sendiri juga heran bagaimana dia bisa tidur sepulas itu di tempat asing sedangkan dia dari dulu paling tidak bisa tidur kalau bukan di kamarnya sendiri.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu, Sunbae?" Kyuhyun bersandar pada meja keramik di dekat kompor sambil memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai, dia tersenyum sedikit lalu kemudian menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyuruh Sungmin mendekat.

Dia kembali menghadap kompor lalu meraih sebuah piring kaca di dalam kitchen set di atas kepalanya. Dia kemudian menaruh telur dadarnya di sana. Ketika dia berbalik lagi, dia melihat Sungmin sama sekali belum bergerak hingga akhirnya dia harus memutari pantry, menaruh piring telurnya dan menjemput Sungmin yang masih berdiri di dekat dapur.

"Kemari. Kau bisa membantuku mencicipi makanan ini." Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di depan pantry dan menyajikan untuknya sepiring berisi telur dadar dan air mineral dingin dari kulkas yang sudah dituang ke gelas.

"Makanlah…" Katanya lembut. Sungmin seketika meleleh dengan perlakuan hangat Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan semanis itu oleh namja dan dia tersipu hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Oh, ya! Aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Kau ingin ikut atau mau istirahat saja di rumah?" Rumah? Aish! Sungmin merona lagi mendengar kata rumah yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun. Iya, dia memang setuju untuk tinggal dengan pemuda itu, tapi kata rumah sepertinya terlalu ehmm… intim untuk mereka.

"E-eh! A-aku… aku akan libur saja hari ini, sunbae." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya.

"Ya, baiklah. aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Habiskan sarapannya ya." Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap dengan sayang pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin makan dengan lahap. Meski hanya telur dadar, tapi masakan Kyuhyun sangat enak. Dia sampai tidak rela kalau makanan itu habis. Sungmin tersenyum senang, dia tidak lagi memikirkan pekerjaannya yang semalam dia tangisi, lagipula dia pasti sudah dipecat karena semalam tidak datang.

Sehabis makan, Sungmin bergegas mencuci piring dan sisa peralatan masak yang tidak sempat Kyuhyun bersihkan.

"Sungmin, aku pergi dulu!"

Sungmin berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan seragam dan juga tas sekolahnya. Dia terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ne, Sunbae."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Pemuda itu memakai sepatunya dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba seperti terpikirkan sesuatu, dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang terdiam, lalu menunduk sedikit dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya.

CHU~

"Aku pergi sekarang. Ah, ya! Tidak usah membersihkan rumah, nanti aka nada ahjumma yang datang untuk membersihkannya. Annyeong!"

BLAM!

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya dengan perlahan. Jantungnya bermasalah karena berdetak dengan sangat kencang, tidak tahu harus berekasi bagaimana dan dia hanya bisa menatap pintu apartmen yang baru saja tertutup dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Tadinya dia pikir akan terlambat karena harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sungmin dulu. Ahh… mengingat gadis itu membuat mood Kyuhyun menjadi bagus. Dia melangkah di sepanjang koridor dan mengabaikan bisik-bisik heboh dari para penggemarnya. Mereka cantik-cantik, jelas karena tidak ada yang jelek yang diterima di sekolah ini. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun sedang tidak berminat main-main. Nanti saja kalau dia sudah bosan, pikirnya.

Ketika hampir mencapai kelas, tiba-tiba ada yang menghadangnya. Kyuhyun menatap orang itu dengan malas. Seohyun. Gadis itu hendak menggamit lengannya tapi dia langsung menghindar.

"Oppa! Kita sudah lama tidak keluar, ayo main denganku…" Kyuhyun menatapnya menilai. Seohyun itu cantik dan juga seksi. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di balik seragam super ketatnya itu tanpa perlu membukanya, dia juga sudah pernah mencobanya beberapa kali. Tapi tidak. Dia sedang tidak tertarik.

"Menyingkir." Ujarnya dingin. Seohyun menekuk wajahnya, ingin berkeras hati tapi dia takut kalau Kyuhyun akan marah dan berakhir dengan mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang. Akhirnya dia mengalah dan menyingkir dari jalan Kyuhyun yang sempat dihalanginya.

"Oppa! Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh ya!"

Kyuhyun berdecih. Sekali murahan tetap saja murahan. Dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung duduk di tempatnya sampai jam pertama dimulai.

Kelas berlangsung dengan damai, Kyuhyun tidak membolos dan tidak sibuk memainkan ponsel. Dia mendengarkan dengan baik dan duduk dengan tertib. Dia berubah! Mungkin akan seperti itu pendapat para seongsaenim. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau pikirannya berkelana kemana mana sejak tadi. Hanya raganya saja yang ada di sana.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu berbunyi. Kelas sudah selesai dan semua boleh pulang kecuali yang ekskul atapun anggota organisasi sekolah.

Kyuhyun merapihkan bukunya dari atas meja dan memasukkan ke dalam tas lalu beranjak keluar kelas. Dia berjalan santai menuju parkiran, tapi sebelum dia berhasil membuka pintu mobilnya lagi-lagi seseorang datang dan menganggunya. Kyuhyun menunduk melihat sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang lalu melepasnya dengan paksa.

"Kyuhyun-ahhh…" Gila! Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap perempuan gila yang memanggil namanya dengan sedikit mendesah itu. Kyuhyun ingat, dia Victoria yang beberapa hari yang lalu berciuman dengannya tapi langsung dia buang karena tertarik pada Sungmin.

Mau apa gadis ini datang padanya?

Kyuhyun melihat sekitar dan beberapa orang yang ada di parkiran tampak melihat mereka sekilas. Kyuhyun menahan geramannya.

"Ada apa, Vic?" Kyuhyun memilih untuk bersikap sedikit baik karena dia yang meninggalkan Victoria hari itu. Tapi gadis itu menanggapinya lain dan berpikir kalau Kyuhyun masih mau dengannya. Kyuhyun segera melepas gamitan tangan gadis itu dari lengannya.

"Ahh, waee?"

"Aku sibuk." Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajam tapi Victoria kembali menggamit lengannya. Kyuhyun mendesah gusar, yang satu ini agak keras kepala membuatnya sedikit banyak menyesal sudah melakukan flirting dengannya waktu itu.

"Aku sibuk, Vic."

"Tapi—

"Aku tidak tertarik, okay?" Kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit menghempaskan tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan sedih gadis itu atau apapun yang akan dia lakukan.

Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau dia memang benar-benar brengsek. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, dia merasa berbeda beberapa hari belakangan ini dan puncaknya adalah hari ini. dia sudah menolak semua gadis yang datang dengan suka rela padanya, padahal sebelumnya dia akan dengan senang hati membawa mereka lalu menghabiskan waktu bermainnya dengan mereka.

BRUMM!

Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran parkir dan juga Victoria yang masih saja memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya agar cepat-cepat sampai di apartment. Sungmin pasti bosan karena hanya sendiri di sana.

CKITTT!

Kyuhyun masuk ke parkiran basement dan menempatkan mobilnya di tempat biasa dia parkir. Kyuhyun membawa serta tasnya dan berjalan menuju lift setelah mengunci mobil. Butuh waktu sekitar 2 menit hingga dia tiba di depan pintu apartmentnya. Menekan-nekan password dan membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Sungmin tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Merasa cemas, Kyuhyun membuka asal sepatunya dan berjalan menuju kamar dengan terburu-buru, takut Sungmin kabur dan pergi dari rumahnya tapi Kyuhyun langsung berhenti di depan televisi ketika dia melihat Sungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa, tubuhnya yang kecil itu tenggelam di sana, makanya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat dia tadi.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Dia mendekat dan tersenyum sambil berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Gadis ini yang membuat kacau dirinya. Padahal dia masih kecil tapi Kyuhyun sudah berani berpikiran gila tentang dia.

"Kau membuatku menolak Seohyun dan Victoria…" Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang lembut dan menggemaskan. Anak ini masih di bawah umur, apa dia pernah pacaran? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjadi kepikiran. Dia tidak senang kalau seandainya Sungmin sudah pernah pacaran atau mungkin sekarang sedang punya pacar. Keningnya berkerut, tapi kenapa dia mau tinggal di sini kalau dia memang sudah punya pacar?

Ibu jari Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap pipi gembul yang sedikit merona itu. Dia memang cantik, tapi Victoria dan Seohyun juga cantik. Kyuhyun sedang mencari perbedaannya untuk menjawab kenapa dia menjadi sangat aneh belakangan ini. Dan Kyuhyun menemukannya, Sungmin memiliki cantik yang berbeda karena masih polos dan memiliki hati yang cantik juga. Dia terlihat alami apapun ekspresinya, apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya dan apapun yang pikirkannya.

CHU~

Kyuhyun mendaratkan lagi kecupan di pipi bulat itu. Dia tidak tahan sebenarnya hanya dengan mengecup tanpa diketahui yang dikecup. Tapi dia cukup sabar karena itu Sungmin.

"Euunghhh…"

Mendengar Sungmin melenguh seperti akan bangun, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Dia akan bersikap seolah dia tidak melakukan apapun sebelumnya. Sebuah seringai bertengger di sana, di sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin terbangun karena merasa ada seseorang di dekatnya. Tapi ketika dia membuka mata dia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Lalu suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup mengalihkan fokusnya, dia melihat Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamar dan pemuda itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai. Sungmin mengucek matanya yang masih buram karena baru bangun.

"Apa tontonannya terlalu membosankan sampai kau tertidur begitu, hm?" Kyuhyun meraih botol mineral dari lemari es lalu membawanya ke depan tv dan duduk dengan santai di sofa tunggal. Dia memandang Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dan Sungmin buru-buru menggeleng.

"Sunbae baru saja pulang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dia meraih remote di atas meja dan mengganti-ganti channel. Sungmin ikut menatap ke arah tv.

"Ah, ya! Apa Sunbae sudah makan? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu kalau belum." Sungmin berdiri dari sofa dan menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum." Pemuda itu menjawabnya, membuat dia dengan segera bergegas ke dapur dan sibuk memasak sesuatu untuk makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Hari mulai sore ketika Sungmin sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di ruang tamu di depan tv yang masih menyala. Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamar dan langsung duduk di dekat Sungmin untuk memperhatikan gadis itu belajar. Kyuhyun mendesah masam, dia tidak ingat pernah belajar seserius itu ketika masih junior high school, bahkan sekarang saja dia tidak pernah pergi ke kamar khusus hanya untuk belajar.

"Apa tugasmu banyak?" Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang serius memperhatikannya, dia lantas mengangguk.

"Iya, Sunbae. Karena hari ini aku tidak masuk, temanku bilang ada banyak sekali tugas. Jadi aku harus mencicilnya mulai sekarang."

Satu lagi yang harus Kyuhyun catat. Sungmin anak yang rajin dan tekun. Bagus! Sekarang mereka semakin berbeda.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia boleh malas belajar tapi otaknya adalah yang terbaik dalam mengingat. Kyuhyun beralih duduk di sebelah Sungmin, memperhatikan buku yang sedang dipelajari gadis itu dan mengangguk paham.

"Kemarikan pensilmu." Sungmin langsung menyerahkan pensilnya ke tangan Kyuhyun, dia diam mengamati bagaimana pemuda yang adalah Sunbaenya dari senior hagih school itu mulai mengerjakan tugas matematikanya dengan sangat cepat. Matanya berbinar, Jae In teman sekelasnya yang paling jago matematikapun katanya menyerah dengan soal itu, tapi Kyuhyun bisa memecahkannya hanya dalam semenit.

"Woahhh!"

Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan hingga ke soal terakhir dan sekarang buku Sungmin yang tadinya bersih menjadi penuh coret-coretan jawaban di sekeliling soalnya. Sungmin bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Daebakk! Sunbae, sangat pintar!" Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil membuat Sungmin terpukau dengan satu lagi keahliannya.

"Ya. Sudah selesai kan? Sekarang pergilah mandi, ini sudah hampir malam" Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin. Gadis itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum ceria.

"Ne!"

Sungmin segera membereskan buku-buknya dan membawa semua pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dia meletakkan tasnya di sana dan kamar mandinya juga ada di sana.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali duduk di atas sofa dan serius menonton tv. Sesekali dia berpaling melihat ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Sunbae! Sunbae, mau makan malam sekarang?" Mendengar suara Sungmin, fokus Kyuhyun langsung teralihkan. Ternyata gadis itu sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan sweater lain yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun melihat jam dan mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, kita makan nasi goreng saja." Sungmin terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk patuh. Kyuhyun sengaja memilih nasi goreng agar Sungmin tidak terlalu repot saat memasaknya. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikannya dari belakang bagimana gadis itu dengan sangat serius menyiapkan bahan-bahannya.

Kyuhyun berpaling ke tv tapi tidak lama karena dia tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik pinggang kecil gadis lugu itu. Sweater yang dikenakan Sungmin itu adalah salah satu sweater paling kecil yang Kyuhyun punya, tapi tetap saja kebesaran hingga menutupi setengah pahanya. Pandangan Kyuhyun turun kebawah dan jatuh pada betis Sungmin yang putih yang ramping ketika dia berjalan menuju lemari es. Dewa neraka dalam diri Kyuhyun mengobarkan apinya.

"Ehm!" Kyuhyun berdehem serak dan berusaha untuk kembali fokus melihat tv. Dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin menjauhkan pandangan buruknya dari Sungmin tapi dia gagal dan sekarang dia sudah terlanjur berdiri tepat di belakang gadis itu entah bagaimana ceritanya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"E-eh! S-sunbae?"

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar dan semakin erat memeluk Sungmin, tidak peduli gadis itu memberontak untuk menyingkirkan tangannya. Kepala Kyuhyun menyusup di antara perpotongan leher Sungmin, mencium aroma sabun yang sama dengannya dan menikmati bernafas di sana, membuat gadis itu merasa geli dan merinding sekaligus.

"S-sunbae!"

"Ehm…"

"SUNBAE!"

DEG!

Kyuhyun diam. Mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Sungmin dan menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Apa… apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangannya dari sekeliling pinggang Sungmin. Dia menjauh dan menolak untuk menatap Sungmin yang memandangnya tidak percaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, maafkan aku…"

"Ssu—

Sungmin ingin memanggil Kyuhyun tapi pemuda itu buru-buru pergi ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa sedih, dia kecewa dengan perlakuan pemuda itu tapi dia juga bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter 4 is up! Ada yang masih nunggu? Hehehe... nggk ya? Chap ini memang seharusnya di post pas Kyuhyun ulang tahun tapi lupa hehe...

Kalau ada yang masih ingat... Gomawooo

Review juseyoooo!

Review yang panjang-panjang berisi kritik dan saran juga boleh loh.

ps: Jangan terlalu berharap ini naik rate dengan cepat hahahaha

SarangKYU~


	5. Chapter 5

Haiiiiiii! Ini bukan update muehehehe…

Ini Cuma pemberitahuan kalau aku sekarang punya akun wattpad dan akan memposting beberapa cerita lain di sana yang jelas tidak akan sama dengan cerita yang aku post di ffn.

Aku harap akan ada yang mengikutinya juga di sana yaaa…

Silakan cari pullbiejoys137

Dan kita bisa terhubung di sana. Aku juga akan secepatnya memposting cerita jadi tunggu aja ya.

 **Dan next chapter ada di halaman selanjutnya. Silakan membaca dan berikan pendapat kalian. Oh ya, maaf untuk update yang sangat lama** **:(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsessed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst, Sci-fi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki dalam dunia per-Fanfiction-an. Tidak peduli meski sungmin sudah menikah dengan orang lain yang tidak pernah diharapkan kehadirannya oleh saya dan seluruh JOYers diseluruh dunia. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan tidak memiliki maksud buruk untuk tulisan ini. Dan cerita abal ini milik saya seutuhnya yang berasal dari khayalan tingkat tinggi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read! No Plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is dedicated…**

 **To the world biggest shipper…**

 **The JOYers…**

 **Chapter 5**

Sungmin duduk termenung di atas sofa ruang tamu. Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya sejak 2 jam yang lalu, dia merasa khawatir pada namja itu karena ini sudah melewati jam makan malam dan namja itu belum sempat memakan makan malamnya, bahkan nasi goreng yang dia masak tadi masih ada di atas meja makan, tidak tersentuh dan pastinya sudah dingin.

Sungmin menghela nafas, dia ingin sekali mendatangi kamar itu dan mengetuk pitunya memanggil Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama. Tapi, sebagian dari otaknya melarang karena sejujurnya dia sendiri belum bisa menghilangkan rasa syoknya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, dia harus bagaimana…

"Aku harus memanggil Kyuhyun sunbae. Dia belum makan, aku takut dia akan sakit nanti…" Sungmin membulatkan tekad untuk tetap memanggil Kyuhyun dan menganggap yang terjadi tadi bukanlah apa-apa. Sungmin tersenyum manis, dia tidak mau Kyuhyun sunbae yang sudah begitu baik padanya itu jatuh sakit karena melewatkan makan malamnya.

"Sunbae…"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sunbae… Ayo kita makan, aku akan menghagatkan nasi gorengnya lagi…"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"…"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, apa mungkin namja itu sudah tidur? Sungmin menunduk sedih karenanya, dia tahu tidur dengan perut kosong seperti itu pasti sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi ya sudahlah, dia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur saja sekarang.

CEKLEK!

Sungmin sudah akan berbalik kembali ke ruang tamu ketika pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, memperlihatkan Kyuhyun dengan rambut berantakan dan tatapan datarnya. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa gugup entah mengapa.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin tersentak. Nada bicara Kyuhyun berubah, tidak seperti biasanya yang lembut dan hangat.

"S-sunbae, ayo kita makan…" Sungmin memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya intens, dia menelan ludah gugup dan mata Kyuhyun berkedip sekali lalu tiba-tiba tatapan matanya melembut dan tangannya dengan ringan mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Harusnya tidak usah menungguku. Kajja!" Pipi Sungmin memanas ketika Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba menggandeng tangannya dan menautkan jari mereka. Sungmin boleh saja masih kecil dan polos, tapi jiwa wanitanya pasti akan tetap meleleh jika seseorang memperlakukannya dengan manis.

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan itu. Ah! Manis sekali.

Ketika mereka sampai di dapur, Sungmin dengan cepat melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun serba salah.

"A-aku akan memanaskan nasi gorengnya dulu, Sunbae. A-atau sunbae ingin memakan yang baru saja? Akan kubuatkan." Sungmin dengan terburu berbalik hendak kembali ke balik pantry tempat dia biasa memasak, tapi tidak jadi karena Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di meja makan menahan tangannya dan menariknya dengan lembut untuk duduk di bangku sebelah namja itu.

"Kita makan ini saja."

"T-tapi—

Sungmin terdiam melihat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin dibantah dan dia akhirnya hanya bisa menurut.

Mereka berdua makan dengan hikmat, tidak ada yang berbicara tapi Sungmin sesekali akan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang menjadi lebih pendiam karena kejadian itu. Melihat Kyuhyun yang berubah seperti itu Sungmin lantas merasa bersalah, dia seharusnya tidak perlu membentak Kyuhyun sunbae dengan keras, dia mungkin tidak suka dibentak dan itu melukai perasaannya. Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, tapi dia tadi hanya refleks karena terekejut. Dia tidak pernah dipeluk seperti itu dan dia entah insting atau apalah itu memberinya sinyal kalau dia sedang dalam bahaya karena itu dia berpikir harus menghentikan Kyuhyun sunbae secepatnya. Tapi ya sudahlah…. Sungmin yang salah.

"Sunbae, mianhae…" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, melupakan sejenak acara makan dengan hikmatnya dan beralih menatap Sungmin yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun mendadak cemas, tapi dia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"Wae?" tanyanya. Sungmin menunduk, meletakkan sendoknya.

"Maaf karena sudah membentak sunbae. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya refleks karena terkejut. Aku sungguh menyesal, sunbae…" Lalu Kyuhyun hanya bisa terperangah. Gadis polos ini, dari mana dia berasal. Dia meminta maaf dan menangis karena menyesal sudah membentaknya? Padahal Kyuhyun sudah membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Sungmin dan sudah siap jika Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi…

'Sungmin, tidakkah kau tahu? Kau bahkan berhak untuk menampar dan memakiku.'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sungmin pasti tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu jadi dia tidak tahu kalau itu sebenarnya adalah pelecehan. Maka biarlah, Kyuhyun akan mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya lebih kuat lain kali.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya mencari ketulusan di mata Kyuhyun dan dia menemukannya.

"Gomawo, sunbae."

"Hmm. Habiskan makananmu."

"Ne!"

.

.

.

"Ming! Ayo cepat, kita bisa terlambat nanti!"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju rak sepatu ketika telinganya menangkap suara gadung dari arah dapur. Dia melihat Sungmin berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan menenteng sesuatu di tangannya.

"Mian, sunbae. Aku baru selesai menyiapkan ini untuk sunbae." Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangannya menatap kota bekal berwarna biru yang disodorkan Sungmin ke arahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau membuatkanku bekal?"

"Ne. Apa sunbae tidak suka? Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja di sini." Sungmin terlihat sedih dan hendak menarik tangannya, tapi Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, jadi dia menahannya dan mengambil kotak bekal itu dengan santai.

"Tentu saja aku suka. Lagipula aku selalu malas untuk pergi makan ke kantin dan sekarang aku punya solusinya. Gomawo, ne…" Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin sayang membuat wajah gadis itu memerah malu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan sunbae bekal setiap hari."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Sudah siap? Kita berangkat sekarang, kajja." Sungmin mengangguk dan memakai sepatunya dengan cepat lalu menyusul langkah besar-besar Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke basement tempat dimana Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan aman.

Kyuhyun berkendara dengan aman dan kecepatannya standar dan Sungmin yang sebenarnya masih sedikit mengantuk akhirnya tertidur. Kyuhyun sengaja membiarkan itu karena dia tahu Sungmin tidak tidur dengan baik semalam.

Butuh waktu sekitar 40 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah karena jalanan hari ini entah mengapa sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya. Beruntunglah mereka berangkat dengan cepat sehingga tidak perlu berurusan dengan satpam sekolah karena mereka terlambat.

"Ming…" Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin begitu mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sungmin yang bersebelahan dengan sekolahnya. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan ketika Kyuhyun bergerak melepaskan seatbeltnya.

"Ming, kita sudah sampai. Kau harus masuk sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat…" Kyuhyun yang lembut hanya berlaku untuk Sungmin. dalam sejarah hidupnya dia tidak pernah membangunkan orang lain dengan cara selembut dan sesabar ini. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Sungmin, gadis itu membuka matanya hingga pandangan mereka beradu selama beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke rah lain guna menghindari terjadinya kesalahan lain yang lebih fatal. Perlu diingat kembali, Kyuhyun sulit mengendalikan diri jika berhadapan dengan gadis mungil di depannya.

"Masuklah. Kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi." Sungmin mengerjab mengumpulkan kesadarannya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan dan langsung tersadar. Dia tersenyum malu.

"Mianhae, sunbae. Aku ketiduran dan termakasih sudah membangunkanku."

"Nanti akan kujemput. Tunggu aku di sini."

"Ne, sunbae."

BRAK!

Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan membungkuk sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari sebelum pintu gerbang ditutup oleh satpam sekolah.

Dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum singkat.

.

.

.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya beberapa kali. Dia sudah menunggu Kyuhyun di sini seperti perjanjian mereka hampir satu jam lamanya. Tapi namja itu sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya, bahkan mobilnya pun tak terlihat padahal Sungmin sudah mencari ke sekeliling takut Kyuhyun ternyata menunggunya di sudut lain. Sungmin mendesah gusar, apa Kyuhyun melupakan janjinya? Tapi Sungmin segera menggeleng, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji.

Tapi Sungmin memang tidak salah. Dia hanya tidak tahu saja kalau Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk menjemputnya tiba-tiba dihadang oleh Victoria dengan pakaian tim cheerleaders yang seksi dan sialnya tubuh Victoria memang sudah seksi dan menggoda.

Gadis itu memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut lalu telapak tangannya merayap menggerayangi dada bidang Kyuhyun dan dia membiarkan gadis itu melakukan kemauannya. Merasa tidak ada penolakan Victoria mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan intens, jika Vic boleh menggambarkan, dia melihat bola mata hitam itu berkilat tajam dan berapi-api. Victoria tersenyum sensual, dia lantas memberanikan diri memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan bernafas di lehernya. Untunglah sekolah sudah sepi sekarang dan di ruang loker ini, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun-ahhh…"

Victoria memanggil namanya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, menimkati sensasi hangat dan panas dari tubuh namja itu. Aroma Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya gila dan hilang akal juga harga diri. Tapi tidak masalah selama itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun tetap berada dalam genggamannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia mulai tergoda. Dia yang memang sudah cukup lama tidak bermain merasa ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pelepasannya. Biar bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin selalu merasa terancam jika berada di dekatnya. Ah, Sungmin… Gadis itu sangat manis, dengan sweater kebesaran miliknya dia bisa menjadi sangat mengagumkan bahkan lebih panas dari Victoria yang tubuhnya memang sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna, ah dan jangan lupakan senyuman polosnya yang menggemaskan itu, bibirnya yang berbentuk lucu dan terasa hidup dengan warna pink cantik, Kyuhyun sungguh tergila-gila dengan apapun yang ada pada gadis kecil itu, hingga rasanya dia tidak sanggup untuk merusak porselin berharga itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan dan tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti tertimpa atap sekolah. Astaga! Dia lupa menjemput Sungmin!

Dan ketika Kyuhyun hendak pergi barulah dia tersadar entah sejak kapan, dia dan Vic berada dalam posisi intim seperti ini. Dia tidak ingat kapan dia mendorong gadis itu hingga terpojok ke tembok dan menciumnya dengan rakus.

"Shit!"

Kyuhyun segera melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Victoria dan menatap marah pada gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memperpanjang masalah ini, dia harus cepat sebelum Sungmin berpikir dia melupakan janji mereka.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Victoria yang menatap punggungnya nanar. Rasanya sakit saat kau tertolak lebih dari satu kali.

.

.

.

TIN! TIN! TIN!

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dan segera tersenyum begitu melihat mobil Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depannya dan namja itu membuka jendela seraya melempar tatapan hangat yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi kesukaan Sungmin.

"Masuklah, Ming. Maaf tadi aku ada sedikit urusan yang harus diselasaikan…" Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya karena hanya dengan melihat Kyuhyun ada di sini menepati janjinya, Sungmin pikir menunggu berjam-jam bukanlah masalah.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
